The present invention relates to an improved automatic machine for fastening portions of a metal frame together as, for example, by brazing the members of a bicycle frame together. There are a number of products which include metal frames consisting of a number of tubular or other metal members. These members are brazed or welded together to form a unitary frame. An example of such metal frames which are used in enormous and increasing numbers are bicycle frames where the frames consist of a number of steel tubular members which are brazed to one another to form the rigid central bicycle frame.
These frames are customarily assembled by having their several principal members mounted onto a stationary rack or jig by an operator who then welds or brazes the members together using appropriate fluxing, brazing, or welding tools. Such operations are relatively slow and require a large number of manual steps as the frame parts are mounted on the jig and as the several individual brazes or welds are made. Such a high labor operation necessarily results in a relatively slow frame production rate and comprises a relatively expensive manufacturing step. The continuous production of acceptable frames also requires a high degree of aptitude and skill on the part of the operator.
The machine of the present invention provides an automatic machine having a number of spaced automatic fluxing and brazing stations. With this machine it is only necessary to load the frame parts onto a jig or fixture at one or more loading stations and then the machine automatically performs the fluxing and brazing steps. The machine uses a multi-station turret arrangement to provide a high output as a large number of frames, such as a dozen or more, are simultaneously being operated on at a corresponding number of work stations. This automatic arrangement increases the output rate and also provides an adjustable and uniformly controlled welding or brazing arrangement for insuring high quality fastening operations. This produces uniformly high quality frames at the increased speeds without requiring highly skilled operators.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is an improved automatic frame fastening machine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic machine for brazing metal frames.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic machine for fastening relatively large metal members together to form a unitary frame.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved automatic bicycle frame brazing machine.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.